Chris Hero
Chris Hero ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler, der zuletzt im Ignition-Roster von SAW aktiv war. Zuvor war er erst in den Jahren 2008 & 2009 bei Smackdown aktiv, wo er Teil der New World Order war und zusammen mit Hulk Hogan die SAW Tag Team Titles hielt. 2010 war er im RAW-Brand aktiv und vor der Vereinigung der Roster amtierender SAW World Tag Team Titles. Diesen Titel hielt er immer noch zusammen mit seinem Tag Team Partner Claudio Castagnoli bis in den Februar 2011, als die beiden die Titel vakantierten. Zusammen waren die beiden als Kings of Wrestling bekannt. Seitdem hat sich Hero mit Gunner zusammen getan und die Street Kings gebildet. Biographie New World Order Siehe New World Order Kings of Wrestling Siehe Kings of Wrestling Jagd auf den World Title Beim Royal Rumble 2011 konnten die Kings ihren Titel gegen HartRock verteidigen. Auch beim späteren Rumble-Match nahmen sowohl Hero als auch Castagnoli teil. Während Castagnoli relativ früh ausgeschieden ist, konnte sich Hero länger im Match behaupten und war sogar unter den letzten beiden, die im Match übrig geblieben ist. Allerdings konnte er sich dort nicht durchsetzen, und so war es letztlich John Cena, der Hero eliminieren konnte und so als #1-Contender zu WrestleMania 5 reisen durfte. Doch Hero war mit dem Ergebnis des Royal Rumbles nicht zufrieden und hat in den Folgewochen Cena immer wieder herausgefordert, bis dieser Hero vor die Wahl gestellt hat, die Tag Titles zu behalten oder einen Platz im Main Event von Wrestlemania zu bekommen. Nach Absprache mit Claudio Castagnoli stimmte Hero diesem zu. Bei SAWolution 2011 bestritten die Kings of Wrestling ihr letztes gemeinsames Tag Team Match, wobei sie gegen Cena und den amtierenden SAW World Heavyweight Champion Diamond Dallas Page ihre erste PPV-Niederlage überhaupt kassierten. In der Folgezeit lieferten sich Hero, Page und Cena immer wieder heftige Auseinandersetzung, die dann letzlich im Main Event von Wrestlemania 5 gipfelten. Dort hat es Cena dann geschaft, Page zu bezwingen und sich den SAW World Heavyweight Title umzuschnallen. Hero vs. Roberts Im Anschluss an seine Titelfehde ist ein weiterer Gegner in den Mittelpunkt gerückt: Jake Roberts, der genau wie Hero und Cena einer der letzten drei Teilnehmer des Royal Rumble-Matches gewesen ist. Während Roberts nach Wrestlemania stärker ins Titelrennen involviert werden wollte, war Hero der Ansicht, dass die große Zeit von Roberts bereits vorbei sei. Da sich Roberts von Hero jedoch nicht einschüchtern ließ, hat Hero im Verlauf der Rivalität Jakes Schlange Damien gekidnappt, sie in einen Fluss geworfen und im Anschluß Roberts verhaften lassen. Doch schon nach wenigen Wochen kam Roberts wieder zurück in die Shows und hat seinerseits mit Kopfspielchen Hero verwirren können. Das ganze endete letztlich in einem Match der beiden, vor dem Hero enthüllte, dass er Damien gar nicht in den Fluss geworfen hatte; jedoch kam Roberts selbst mit seiner neuen Schlange Lucifer zum Ring. Das nützte Snake jedoch wenig, da Hero das Match gewinnen konnte; allerdings hat Roberts nach Matchende beide Schlangen in Besitz nehmen können. Kings' Club und Faceturn Nachdem Hero dann bis Jahresende keine weiteren großen Erfolge vorweisen konnte, fand er in Justin Gabriel Anfang 2012 eine neue Herausforderung. Gabriel, den Hero in einem ersten Aufeinandertreffen nur knapp bezwingen konnte, wollte sich unbedingt erneut gegen Hero beweisen, was Hero zunächst ablehnte. Dafür lud er seinen Kontrahenten in den King's Club, das private Dojo von ihm und Claudio Castagnoli ein, in dem sich Gabriel mehreren Herausforderungen stellen musste. Im Laufe der Zeit konnte sich Gabriel Heros Respekt erarbeiten, während Hero andererseits langsam die Sympathien der Fans bekam. Letztlich kam es zu einem finalen Aufeinandertreffen der beiden, das Hero erneut für sich entscheiden konnte. Am Ende gab es jedoch einen Handshake der beiden, die sich den gegenseitigen Respekt erarbeitet haben. Konfrontation mit Drew McIntyre Im Anschluß bemerkte Hero, dass die Gruppe Order of the Black Phoenix, allen voran Drew McIntyre, desöfteren Backstagehelfer attackierte und zusammenschlug. Bei einer dieser Attacken war Hero zufällig vor Ort und konnte so schlimmeres vermeiden. In der Folgewoche wurde er jedoch selbst vom Order attackiert, so dass er kurzzeitig ausfiel. Doch schon zwei Wochen nach der Attacke war er wieder vor Ort und konnte so einen Beatdown von McIntyre und Kane gegen Terry Funk vereiteln. In der weiteren Zeit konnte er sich jedoch am Ende gegen McIntyre durchsetzen, auch dank der Hilfe seines früheren Partners Claudio Castagnoli, der zeitgleich mit Kane zugange war. Pause Danach wurde es ruhiger um den mehrfachen Tag Team-Champion. Vorrangig hat er sich um seine Wrestling-Schule, den King's Club, gekümmert und ist dafür weniger in den Ring gestiegen. Nach der ersten Backlash-Ausgabe nach Reborn 2013 wurde seine Ringkleidung in einer Mülltonne gefunden, was viele als Zeichen ansehen, dass Hero seine Karriere an den Nagel gehängt hat. Der Street King Dies stellte sich jedoch als Irrtum heraus, denn in späteren Wochen waren immer wieder Einblendungen zu sehen, die auf einen mysteriösen Anführer einer Bikergang hindeuteten. Allerdings konnte niemand erahnen, wer sich hinter dieser Person verbergen sollte. Erst, als der Biker bei Backlash #156 den Big Boss Man attackierte und sich danach enttarnte, wurde bekannt, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Chris Hero handelt. Erfolge Titel *2x SAW World Tag Team Champion *1x World Tag Team Champion *2x SAW Tag Team Champion SAW100 *Platz 8 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 53 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 95 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 34 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 33 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 89 in den SAW100 2016 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger der Kategorien "Tag Team des Jahres" (mit Claudio Castagnoli) und "Match des Jahres" (mit Claudio Castagnoli gegen T-Bones) Wissenswertes *Da die World Tag Team Titles im Opener des Royal Rumble 2010 ausgekämpft wurde, war Hero der erste Wrestler seit Matt und Jeff Hardy, der in beiden Brands Tag Team Champion gewesen ist. Außer diesen drei Wrestlern haben nur noch Bret Hart und The Rock dieses Kunststück vollbringen können - auch beim Royal Rumble 2010, aber erst in einem späteren Match. *Zum Zeitpunkt der Vakantierung bei Backlash #17 waren die Kings of Wrestling bereits 382 Tage Tag Team Champions, womit die beiden die längste Titelherrschaft in der gesamten SAW-Geschichte vorweisen können. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler